The National Institutes of Health, National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), Division of AIDS (DAIDS) is funding joint research activities between RePORT and CFAR investigators who will be working together on research areas of mutual interest and synergy. RePORT investigators and CFAR investigators funded through various institutions are interested in leveraging existing resources under both platforms to work on critical research areas of mutual interest in HIV/TB infected populations.